dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Cloud What a depressing job. You sure? Neutral Let me test you. Guess there's no getting around this. I can't lose this fight. Opponent level >10 higher than Cloud Looks like I'm in trouble here. You don't seem like an ordinary foe. Cloud has low health I'm gonna do... what I can. How dare you? Opponent has low health Ready? Are you ready for this? Other I can handle this. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I have to continue on. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle You can count on me. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle You can leave the rest to me. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific No time to doubt, huh? — Warrior of Light Are your memories real? — Garland This is the only weapon I need. — Firion You look like you got it all figured out. — The Emperor Keep your goals high. — Onion Knight A visible darkness does not frighten me. — Cloud of Darkness So darkness may not be evil... — Cecil Can sins be redeemed? — Kain Do you have any doubts? — Golbez I'm glad you're having fun. — Bartz If it's the Void you want, it's the Void you get. — Exdeath Who are you? — Gilgamesh You're over your fears now, right? — Terra What's so funny? — Kefka Not you again. — Cloud To see the day when we must fight... — Tifa Let's end this. — Sephiroth You sure have a lively lot with you. — Squall I don't sense any anger from you. — Laguna I'm not interested in your plans. — Ultimecia I don't plan on playing any games. — Zidane You can still proceed, even with doubts. — Kuja Is there anything you regret? — Tidus You sure have a solid resolve. — Yuna So you're fighting for him. — Jecht You're a small target... — Shantotto Don't you have any doubts? — Prishe You need more than ambition. — Vaan Don't ignore your own doubts. — Gabranth So you're a true warrior. — Lightning However long it takes. — Chaos I can't ride along on your road to ruin. — Feral Chaos I don't want to fight pointless battles. — Cosmos What exactly are you fighting for? — Cosmos Warriors I have to end this. — Chaos Warriors Battle There... Ha! Over there! — when using Climhazzard Burn! — when using Fire, Fira, or Firaga ...Weak. — when using Slashing Blow and the final blow is aimed downward Go! — when using Slashing Blow and the final blow is aimed upward You're gone! — when using Blade Beam Stars, rain down! — when using Meteorain This... is it! — when using Finishing Touch This ends here!...No hard feelings. — when using Omnislash Version 5 Give me strength! — when activating EX Mode This is it. — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Breaking my limit!... This is it. — when EX Burst is performed perfectly I need this power! — when activating EX Revenge I'll help! — when called as an Assist Victory Is this what you had in mind? — Neutral I won. — Neutral What a sour note... — Finish with low HP Figures. What a pain. — Finish with low HP You're out of luck. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) A win is a win. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) You cannot defeat me. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Don't mess with me! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat I'm burnt out. Is this... the end of the line? Do as you wish. You see? I'm no hero. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You're kidding me. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I was too reckless... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) How could this happen? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes